The present invention provides the novel genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R represents hydrogen or n-propyl and the use of the member of that genus having the structure: ##STR4## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
Materials which can provide rich woody, cedarwood and patchouli aromas with amber topnotes are well known in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The precursor compound of the genus of our invention which precursor is defined according to the structure: ##STR5## is disclosed for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,992 issued on Oct. 2, 1984.
Furthermore, the compound having the structure: ##STR6## is disclosed (without giving its utilities) by Kaiser and Lamparsky in "Naturliches Vorkommen der Photocitrale und einiger ihrer Derivate", Helv Chim. Acta, Volume 59, Fasc. 5 (1976) No. 184, at page 1797.
The properties of the n-propyl ester of 2-isopropenyl-1,5-dimethylcyclopentane having the structure: ##STR7## from an organoleptic standpoint are different in kind in an unexpected and advantageous manner from the properties of the compound of the prior art having the structure: ##STR8##